Sunset
by whitetiger-isabella
Summary: They thought that she was the one. The one that would safe their world....but they didn't expect this...


Hey everyone. Here a story that I tried to make funny. I'd tried. And I'm sorry that I put it under Inuyasha and only used one character from it. But I hope you enjoy the story. I do not own Kagome. Please R&R

* * *

The sun sets by a crowded city, where some people are still out, wondering the streets, as the lights turn on, and where most people are getting ready for bed, to get up early to start a new day. The setting sun castes a fiery blaze across the summer sky, as two shadows appear on the roof top looking for something, or someone. The dark figures dress in black ninja's outfits jumps from roof top to roof top. They land on a tall building and look around as they spot a window that is open, only a few houses away. They go to it, thinking that is their destination. They quietly slip through the open window and sees that the room was decent looking, with a little mess around it. Papers lays scattered by the computer on the desk that is next to the door, a few pieces of clothes lay on a chair next to a dresser. The window is in between the dresser and the bed, which has a sleeping girl,name Kagome,curl up tightly in the covers. 

One of the figures walks over to her bed and grabs her by her wrist, dragging her out of bed and throwing her to the floor. She looks up, to see two figures in front of her, which she did not know. The one that had thrown her across the room is a tall male with dark brown hair with blue highlight that comes down to his shoulders, with peering crystal blue eyes. The other is a woman with long black hair with red highlight that comes down past her shoulders and is hold up in a high pony tail, with emerald eyes, searching over her with confusion shown clearly in her eyes. "Kawa, are you sure that she's the one? Cause she kind of funny looking."

"Funny looking! Did you just say that I was funny looking? Did you even look in the mirror today?" shout the girl as she stands and points at the woman standing by her window.

He looks over the girl, at her long flowing raven hair, her confuse and slightly anger chocolate brown eyes, at her long night shirt. He turns to look at the other woman and nods his head, "I'm sure, Hotaru." Hotaru nods as Kawa grabs the girl's wrist and drags her through her mirror at is on the back of her door. The girl's light eyes, shows fear clearly in them, as they past through the mirror to other world. They enter a big castle, into a hallway line with candles, and lots of door along side the walls. Walking down the hall is a man that is weirdly dress with long brown hair hold in a loose ponytail and aqua eyes that the girl takes to be a prince. Behind him is a group of man that she could not get a good look at. Kawa and Hotaru bow before the weirdly dress man and Kawa forces the girl to bow.

"Kenichi, we bring you the girl." said Kawa as he looks up at the prince.

The group and the prince, look at the girl oddly for a few moments, not sure what to make of her. Then Kenichi said to the group as the savants come in and start to dress her, "Are you sure you two got the right girl?" Hotaru looks at Kawa as if saying I told you so, but Kawa just smile and said, "Yes." They start to talk about how weird she looks. When the servants were done dress she walks over to them and said, "You know, I can hear you." They all turn towards her, and look at her strangely. Kenichi grabs her and puts her to the wall. She looks at him fearful as he starts to sniff her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she yells out him.

"You don't smell like her…you stink." Kenichi said as he puts her down.

She looks dumbly as if she can not believe what he just said, but then someone from the group agreed with him, and she looks at them all furious. Her face got red as she tries to stay calm. But to not prevail.

"You think I stink. You should be the one to speck. At least I bathe. It smells like you haven't bathe in days." That got her looks from everyone as Kenichi tries to remain calm and not lose his temper

Kawa hands her a staff and tells her to get ready. She looks at him as if to ask, get ready for what, but she soon saw what she had to get ready for. They had somehow gotten to a battlefield, and she stood in between of two forces. The group of the people that had taken her here stands behinds her whiles the enemy, which there is a lot of tall, muscular man, stood in front of her. A big, bulk man stand directly behind her, pushing her forward telling her to fight.

"Why don't you fight instead?" he asks him as she turns to face him.

"You're the chosen one." Is all that he said before he backs up a good distance away.

She blinks and she found herself in a room with a big bulky guy with point teeth that she knows is a vampire. In his blood red eyes show hatred, as a smirk spreads over his face.

"I bet ten stones that she will chick out." said a voice next to her.

She looks next to see nothing, but then she looks down. To her surprise, she see a little frog like creator talk. She gets mad when she realizes what they are talking about.

"Hey, what do you mean chick out?" she yelled at the frog like creator.

"I'm just repeating what they say so that you can understand them." it said with a shrug.

She looks back and see the group, with an extra person, who is flying, as she tries to listen to what they are saying, but it sounded like mumblings to her.

"I bet hundred stones that she will cry." it said and she got so mad that she grab the staff in both hands.

She runs towards the big guy infort of her. As she nears him, she traps and falls to the ground. Everything starts to moves slowly as she see his nails starting to grow. He reach out and stabs her in the shoulder. She feels the nails enter her shoulder painfully as she tries to get away. She falls back and lands on her back with blood flowing out of her wound as the vampire comes towards her. Which each step he come a little closer to her as she prepares for what ever his next move will be. When he is just inches away from her, he gets his got his hand ready to strike her in the chest.

Just then she wakes up back in her bed, with sweat coming down her face. She feels where she got stabs and found dried blood.

* * *

Sorry if there is alot of mistakes, I'm still working on tryingto fixs them. And this story was hard to do because I had taken this from my friend's dream. But I kinda got mess up dealing with two different stories. See when she first told me of the story I was laughing so hard that I did not remember it all. So when I ask her to tell me again, she miss parts and got something confused. But all well. I think it still came out good. But tell me what you think. And to my frined, because I know she is gonna read this, I'm sorry, do not send your demon cat after me. 

Isabella the white tiger


End file.
